


After Skyfall - Paris

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys in Paris, the city of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Skyfall - Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Here's a little yuletide pressie for everybody, not christmas themed, but written(ish) on christmas. I would have had it posted sooner but most of my past few days have been spent in a car driving across country and dealing with various and obscure relatives. Anyway, this is my first venture into Tiago's mind so it is Tiago-lite or diet Tiago if you will. I'm sort of working my way up to the depth that is his inner workings so I didn't want to go in too deep just yet. I also wanted to show what goes on while they are off the island. Smut at the end, so beware!!!!!
> 
> I read and re-read the story so any grammar mistakes that slipped through, I am truly sorry for. There are also some bits that just plain sounded weird to me and I tried to fix them as much as possible but at the end of the day, I just couldn't find a better way to put it. Read, Review, and Enjoy

It was 1300 hours and Tiago narrowed his eyes on his target as he sipped a cool glass of mimosa in the café. The muscular blonde in grey, Tiago had his eyes on, was doing a fine job of not making himself look suspicious. He had stopped for a drink at the open-air bar across the street and he looked none the wiser as he sipped at a scotch. Tiago tossed a few Euros on the table as folded his paper and left the eatery. His target, the former double -0, Agent Bond would be at the bar for at least another half hour, maybe more if he spotted that fetching redhead Tiago had seen clearing tables earlier. He would double back before long, and in the meantime, Tiago could go window-shopping further up Montmartre.

Tiago “wandered back” towards the bar at 1400 hours and occupied himself with perusing the menu posted towards the street. He glanced up looking for that flash of silver suit with the black silk shirt, and unless he was very much mistaken, the top three buttons undone. Mr. Bond was nowhere to be seen. Tiago cocked an eyebrow as he scanned further, the Red Waitress was also gone and he highly doubted that her shift was over. He smoothly passed through the tables and made his way towards the unisex bathroom in the back. Tiago barely placed his hand in the knob before he heard the tell tale sounds. 

‘Bastardo’ Tiago thought to himself as moved out of the bar and into a different restaurant across the avenue. ‘…smooth as cream.’   
His jealousy at the agent’s skill was dissuaded when a lilting guitar graced his ears. Tiago smiled when he realized that he wandered into a Spanish café, and was staffed as much. He greeted the stunning, exotic skinned waitress in his mother tongue and was pleased when she answered back. His thoughts lingered on her long after she left to go and get him his wine. She had dark, but sun kissed hair, that fell in waves down her back, hazelnut skin, black eyes, and her figure was classic Sophia Loren. How the infamous Mr. Bond had missed this beauty, he would never know. In fact, had he not sworn off them as a species, he would even toy with the idea of following Bond’s lead and have her in the bathroom. But it was not to be. James could fritter around all he liked, but Tiago just couldn’t handle the fairer sex anymore. They were sirens, all of them, and Tiago preferred the no nonsense he tended to find within his own gender. That didn’t keep him from looking though. To him, all women were works of art, detailed or minimalistic, colorful or dull-hued, thought provoking or simple, they all could be appreciated in their own right. And just like in art, Tiago had his preferences. It was much the same with men but, unlike men, Tiago mused, the minute women opened up their mouths, a whole new element was added entirely, and he just couldn’t understand it. That, or it was too tiring to understand. Women were raised to be cunning, it was the world they lived in. They were molded by their mothers to survive in a world that didn’t belong to them, not above the table at least. 

The return of the Spanish Beauty brought a fine glass Godello and interrupted Tiago’s thoughts.   
‘Women,’ He pondered once more as he spied his “glowing” target returning to the bar, shortly followed by the waitress. ‘I wonder what his thoughts are on the subject. I’ll have to remember to ask him when we get home.’   
He took measured sips of his drink while Mr. Bond paid his tab and departed from the redhead and the bar. Tiago huffed as he finished his glass, couldn’t leave now, James would notice for sure, and he didn’t want to be too obvious. He smiled and flagged down the Beauty and ordered a small round of Tapas. He knew just where his target was going and was willing to give him a “head start.” 

When he had finished his lunch, he followed James in a taxi to a high-end shopping district. He then left him at a suit shop when his store hopping had gotten boring. Tiago knew how to enjoy France properly. He had spent the rest of the daylight hours walking around the Champ de Mars, enjoying the smells, sights, and sounds. If he felt the inclination to, Tiago was almost certain he could have pulled some strings and gotten to the front of the line for the Tower. It wasn’t worth the effort though, it wouldn’t be as much fun without his nanny, Mr. Bond, to supervise. When he deemed it time to leave the park, Tiago made his way back to the district where he had seen James last and wasn’t surprised to see him still there, this time having dinner at a steak house. 

“So dull, James, so dull.” He smirked as he turned down an alley to find a more intriguing place to dine.

One mugger with a broken hand later, and Tiago found himself in a small inlet of shops and eateries hidden from the main roads. It was exactly the kind of place the dreadful tourists would overlook or miss entirely, completely full of locals and savvy travelers such as he. Tiago enjoyed a light dinner atop a roof that gave him the perfect view of the sunset over the Parisian buildings. When he was done, Tiago decided that James had been left to his own devices long enough. 

It was roughly 2100 hours when Tiago returned to the hotel he and James were sharing. He decided to go to his room first to freshen up. They always had separate suites incase either decided to have someone over for the night. It was usually James who took advantage of this, but Tiago would occasionally return with a charming young lad or bellhop. Most nights though, they didn’t need two rooms, sex or not, neither of them was fond of sleeping alone. 

Rather than finding out the easy way, Tiago got out some of their equipment they had brought along for their most recent mission, and listened to the small bug he had placed on James’ door while he was walking to his. He heard a shower and some general rummaging, but nothing that suggested there was more than one person occupying the room. Satisfied and a little more eager than he should have been, Tiago quickly removed his blazer, turned out the lights, and shut his balcony door behind him before climbing onto the wall.   
Tiago crossed two balconies and three stretches of walls on scaffolding before he reached James’ room. He was glad to see that the windows were still open as he spotted them from the street when he exited his taxi.

Through the fluttering sheer curtains, Tiago could see James inspecting himself in a new suit. He leaned against the balcony and waited for him to turn from the mirror. James was damn well aware of his presence there, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him right away.

“You know there’s a door.” James said after five or so minutes before finally turning to face Tiago in the window.

“Yes, but where is the fun in that? And you know how I like to make an entrance.” Tiago gracefully moved into the room and took a sip from the Scotch James left on the desk.

“Yes, and I also asked to have the day to myself.” He snatched the glass out of Tiago’s hand and took a gulp.

“Ah, but it is the evening now.” Tiago inched closer.

“I meant earlier.” James finished the glass and refilled it. “You’re not as stealthy as you used to be.”

“Who said I was trying to be?” Tiago stepped forward once again. “I didn’t follow you all day besides.” He covered James’ glass with his hand before he could get it to his mouth. “You’re going to waste it.” He said in a low rumble and stepped even closer. 

“That is besides the point. I asked for the day to…myself.” Tiago smirked as James was already fighting to keep his composure. 

“What did you get me?” Tiago stepped closer forcing James to take a step back deeper into the room.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.” James cocked an eyebrow, obviously satisfied that Tiago didn’t see everything he did that day. 

“I like the suit…” Tiago’s smile turned almost predatory as he inched even closer and mindlessly toyed with his lapel. James responded by moving just as slowly, but in the opposite direction.

“I thought you would approve. Yours is on the bed, I had them delivered.”

Tiago glanced over at the exquisite sky blue suit with a forest green vest, handsome, but just ostentatious enough to be to his liking. It perfectly off set the much more subdued suit James currently had on, dark-dark green with a light navy vest.

“A very thoughtful birthday present, I must say.” Tiago turned his hungry eyes back to James and stepped closer again, this time enough to press their chests together before James could step back. James gave a frustrated grunt before taking a bigger step back. 

“That isn’t your present.” He turned and walked back over to the full body mirror on the door to readjust his tie. 

“Oh?” Tiago sauntered over behind James, hands clasped at his back, and leaning in intently. He closed his eyes and slowly nuzzled his head in the crook of James’ neck. He could hear James breathing deeply, exercising his self control to the best of his ability. “It isn’t fair to tease me like this James…” He whispered into his ear while he brought up his hand and massaged the base of the English blonde’s hairline.

“I’m doing the teasing?” James growled as he leaned his head back into the Spaniard’s hand. 

“Yes and I don’t much care for it.”

At this, James whirled around and pinned Tiago against the mirror before he could blink. This elicited an amused laugh from Tiago before James attached his face to Tiago’s. He always felt a surge of satisfaction whenever he got James to lose control first. A dangerously aroused James Bond was, to Tiago, one of the best aphrodisiacs on the planet. It was almost a shame that it couldn’t be bottled. Tiago was in such a mood that he didn’t even put up a fight as James held him to the wall and began undressing him. Of course, he wouldn’t let him get too far. The man was really too vigorous for his own good. 

“Calm James, calm.” Tiago broke himself off of James’ lips and gently held him away. “We don’t want to ruin your new suit now do we?” Tiago pushed him back towards the bed as he started popping open buttons one by one.

“You could bloody well hurry up.” James said through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep his control.

“You are in luck today Mr. Bond,” He paused as he relished the growl from James, he loved being called that. “As it happens, I’m feeing a little impatient myself.”

He grabbed the back of James’ head and almost forcefully pressed his lips to the former double-0. He leaned him back onto the bed as he continued to undress him with a single hand. Before the pair of them realized it, they were completely undressed and almost dancing on the bed. Tiago has happy enough with his blissful day and his victory over James earlier that he didn’t mind allowing James tops for the night.   
They were joined almost instantly and James was so roused that he had Tiago backed against the headboard before he knew it. At the rate James was going, they would finish before they had any real fun. With some effort, Tiago pushed James off and had him flat against the bed on his back. James tried to catch his breath but failed the minute Tiago swallowed him whole. He had become quite adept at it with his mouthpiece and Tiago loved using it as a surreptitious torture device against his lover.

He slowly raised his head, lightly dragging his teeth as he went. He smiled at the groan he got in response and bobbed his head down again. He could make this last for half an hour if he wanted to, but even Tiago wasn’t that cruel. He started to massage the protruding bits of James’ pelvis with his thumbs as he moved faster and faster. It didn’t take long for James to hit his peak, and Tiago laughed internally as he swallowed every last bit. He wiped his mouth as he crawled towards the end of the bed and hovered above James. Tiago brushed the small amount of hair on James’ sweaty head back as he leaned down to claim his mouth once again. 

Satisfied, James rolled Tiago onto his back and returned the favor to his partner. Tiago let out a satisfied sigh as James took care of him with his skilled hand. James had turned many corners since starting his new life with Tiago, especially in the bed department, but oral was not a turn he was ready to make, if he ever made it at all. Not that Tiago cared, James had a wide enough repertoire to never allow things to get dull in the boudoir. He had Tiago off in record time and they both rested against the headrest, sweaty and spent. 

“Happy birthday, dear.” James muttered as a caught his breath.

“It’s not until tomorrow…” Tiago rested a hand on James’ lap.

“I know.” James turned and pulled something out of the drawer next to his bed and handed it to him. “An occasion to wear your new suit.”  
Tiago inspected the pieces of paper handed to him, while James elaborated. 

“Don Giovanni, center, fifth row, tomorrow night at Versailles.” 

Tiago smiled and set them aside as he got up to clean himself off. “Sounds like a magnificent evening.” He reached out a hand to pull James off of the bed. “Join me?” 

James grabbed his hand flipped him down to the bed, crawling on top of him. “Tag.” He was off with a swoop, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

“Bastardo incorrigible.” Tiago smirked to himself as he casually got up and followed.


End file.
